monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Incubus/@comment-29325824-20170102144809/@comment-29602226-20170103210719
"Well, Galeah, as I said before, I don't think DE can change the very core of your being. Case in point, Mamono tend to avoid truly irredeemable scumbags who love hurting others. If DE could really change who you are, don't you think Mamono would attack those men and rape them until they become the perfect husband? No, because it cannot make such a drastic change, and therefore trying it is futile. " Well, that only tell us that DE can't fix psychopathy, which makes sense, since it doesn't impede sex, and DE only changes what gets in the way of sex. And to tell the truth, I'm not even sure DE can't fix those guys. We know that all men who attack and hurt MGs are raped until they become Incubi, we are never told that they do something different to psychopaths... Maybe MGs just don't find psychopaths appealing, and don't want to have sex unless absolutely necessary, so they don't go after them even if they know they would change in the long term? "That's why I think (and believe) that, while DE can "bend" who you are a bit (much), it cannot outright change you. If you really have an aversion to a certain Mamono or fetish, then it cannot make you like it." Ropers, Sandworms and Dark Slimes must have real trouble to find husbands, then, because few men wouldn't find them terrifying and absolutely unappealing... And what about Matangos? We are never said that men who are repulsed by parasitic Mamonos are immune to their spores... hence they become Mushroom Men like the rest and seek a Matango to mate with. "That's why I also believe that DE can only amplify existing lust and feelings, not create it. Otherwise, wouldn't all homosexual men become straight Incubi instead of Alps?" DE increases existing lust and facilitates sex; if a homosexual man who craves sex with other men a lot is infused with DE, he becomes an Alp. Likewise, if a man eats one of the Wonderland fruits that turn him into a Mamono, he will turn back to a man after a fixed amount of time, unless he has sex with a man and enjoys it, in which case DE will make the effect permanent so he can keep having sex as a MG. But, as KC said, sometimes he becomes heterosexual and becomes a husband to the MG who changed him (If “I want to live together with my wife as a guy!” wins over the wish to Alp, then they won't turn into one. I think it generally follows this pattern in case that they “became a couple”. - Kenkou Cross Q&A) Also, DE doesn't just amplify existing lust, it can provoke it from the scratch; it can turn sexless objects, plants, Automatons and Golems into sex-obsessed Monster Girls. And they don't say that a man won't rape a Jinn of the Jar or a Mandragora or an Arch-Imp if he isn't into lolis, they say their power will make him attack them, period... ''Likewise, I think that KC once said that women with particular strong personality traits will most likely become the species that corresponds with those traits under normal circumstances. '' It depends; if the woman is changed due to mana erosion or due to a fruit, she will change into a Succubus unless there is a kind of Mamono that her personality fits really, really well... But, if she is changed due to an Apophis, Large Mouse or Werewolf's bite, an Arch-Imp, Zombie, Mummy, Dark Slime, Roper, Parasite Slime or Matango attack, or a Wight or Anubis's spell, she will always change into the same kind of Mamono, and her personality will change accodingly